Grow Up
by Another Squirrel
Summary: Some things just don't fade with time.


Notes: It's only PxJ if you squint.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, though I'd like to.

_"I don't wanna be told to grow up, _

_And I don't wanna change, so you better give up."_

- "Grow Up" by Simple Plan

=== A LONG Time Ago on Cybertron ===

Prowl stiffened as he felt something lightly run across the back of his doorwing. He turned to glare at the youngling sitting in the row behind him, smiling innocently.

"Stop it!" Prowl whispered, irritated, Jazz knew how sensitive his sensory panels were, and they had to pay attention to the lesson.

Jazz frowned slightly in return.

"Prowl, ya gotta be quiet," Jazz whispered, reprimanding.

Prowl's glare deepened, how dare Jazz accuse him of disrupting class, when Jazz kept touching him! Once he was satisfied that he had glared at his friend enough, he turned to face the teacher.

Not even an astrosecond after Prowl had turned back around, something ran across the back of his doorwing again. He decided to ignore it this time, Jazz was trying to get a reaction, so if he ignored Jazz, maybe the other youngling might lose interest.

Prowl was horribly wrong.

It got_ worse_.

It was an irritating itch that made his doorwings try to flap to dislodge the finger that was trailing along the small gaps in the armor. Prowl fought to keep his sensitive panels still and flat, which was not easy at all, just hoping Jazz would loose interest quickly.

After about the 20th time, Prowl finally lost his patience (though he was really surprised he lasted so long, it was so annoying). He whipped around to glare at the other black and white youngling, who was sitting there, innocently.

Innocent Prowl's aft.

"Prowl, ya gotta pay attention," Jazz reprimanded again, a small smirk making its way onto his face as he struggled to hide his amusement.

"I would be, if you would stop touching me!" Prowl snapped, and that caught the teacher's attention.

"Jazz, Prowl, what's going on?" the femme asked, coming over to stand near the two black and white younglings.

"Prowl keeps turning around to talk to me, and I keep telling him to pay attention," Jazz supplied, readily, causing the femme to balk in surprise.

Usually Jazz was the one who instigated these little shenanigans.

"Prowl?" the femme asked, her tone full of disbelief, and Prowl looked at her nonplussed.

"I keep turning around because Jazz keeps molesting my doorwings," Prowl answered flatly.

"Wha? I wasn't molestin' them! I was strokin' - ah, frag," Jazz cursed, knowing he gave himself up.

"Jazz!"

"Sorry ma'am, won't do it again," Jazz replied, and Prowl snorted disbelieving.

"You cursing, or molesting poor Prowl's doorwings?" the femme asked, amused, because it wasn't likely that Jazz would give either of them up.

"I wasn' molestin' 'em!" Jazz protested, and Prowl snorted.

"Yes, you were, you always do. So stop it!" Prowl told him.

"Never!" Jazz retorted beginning to snicker in amusement.

Prowl regarded their teacher seriously for an astrosecond, then came to a decision.

"I request a seat change."

Jazz stopped laughing.

"Wait, Prowler, no! I'm sorry!"

==== WAY Later in Life===

"Jazz, what have I told you about molesting me?"

"To not do it," Jazz answered cheerfully, walking down the hallway next to his youngling-hood friend.

"Then why were you doing it during the meeting?" Prowl questioned, shuffling through the datapads in his servos.

"Because it's fun, and I was bored?" Jazz offered, snickering, and Prowl sighed.

"Shall I have to request a change of seats again?" Prowl asked, glancing at the saboteur.

"Aw, come'n Prowler, don' be like that."

"You just don't want to actually pay attention when some of the more mundane officers are speaking," Prowl reasoned, and Jazz sputtered.

"That was that one class!" Jazz protested.

"That you failed because you were not sitting near me to steal my notes when you needed them," Prowl pointed out, and Jazz sighed.

"Alrigh', I won' 'molest' yer doorwings," Jazz relented, having perfected his innocent and 'Oh, I'm so sorry' act.

Prowl snorted.

"That was good Jazz; I almost believed you."


End file.
